Yo soy yo
by Kirvi108
Summary: Yo soy yo, por que tu eres tu. solo deceo que siga igual


Hola chicos decidí hacer un fic raro, como un reto personal así que este es una historia de una pareja muy rara, pero ya saben mejor al fic

Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia es sin fines de lucro

Yo soy yo

Capitulo 1 ¿Y tu eres…?

La vida es injusta, la vida es cruel, en la vida uno aprende a sobrevivir con todo eso que llamamos injusto, ¿pero porque lo hacemos?, ¿Por qué vemos lo hermoso de la vida? !Por su puesto¡, claro eso si encunetras lo bello de la vida, ese no es el caso, entonces ¿porque las sonrisas el recelo de proteger a los demas y ser reconocido? La respuesta es es facil, llorar no sirve de nada, las cosas buenas son mas dulces cuando uno a sufrido, pero eso no quiere decir que porque uno se arta de los malos tratos decide no importarle y conseguirse una maldita vida para ser feliz

Todos los consejos hablaran de sobrellevarlo, algunos y los pocos que no lo miran por debajo del hombro, esos que lo an llamado amigo, pueden presumir que el es un ejemplo de superacion alguien que simpre lucha, lo que ellos hablan es un deceo egoista, no lo hace por el, nunca a deseado una mejor autoestima directamente, el desea eso porque quieres que todos lo reconoscan quiere llenar el vacio de una vida triste, de una mala vida.

Naruto Uzumaki que a sido llamado héroe, demonio, el ninja hiperactivo numero uno de konoha, todos esos nombres para esa persona, la mas infeliz, si ellos supieran lo que es enrealidad ser Naruto Uzumaki, alguien que pide atencion, que pide amor…eso amor, la gratificacion de ser reconocido es bueno, pero muchos pueden sentir eso. Sentir el amor de una hermana de una amiga de una pareja, son amores muy distintos, ¿pero como saberlo? El nunca a tenido todos eso, tener el cariño de los demas es lo que puede llamar amor de amigos, pero nunca tubo una madre jamas a tenido el amor de una novia ni nada que se le pareciera, decir que los amigos son como hermanos del alma que escojemos en la vida es una forma de compensar esos dos amores que han sido elimindaos desde siempre, pero en realidad no lo sabe, ¿Cómo hablar de algo que se desconoce?.

Hablar de todo es doloroso, prefiere ignorarlo, pero el sabe que no mirar la madicion, no ver la maldicion, no hablar la maldicion no hacen que esta no exista, ignorar no siempre va a funcionar, su alma es atormentada, nunca ha querido ver mas aya

Pero una vez lo hiso y miro por debajo de esa superficie, vio al demonio que soño con ser hombre y al hombre que soño con ser demonio, hacepto las fuerzas que temia llamar suyas, pero tenia miedo, porque no sabia que pasaria de esa union, el resultado podria ser mas demonio que hombre, aun asi habraso a las fuerzas que se le otorgaron, solo que aceptarlas conllevaba aceptar que el era el demonio, decir que el era el contenedor era una forma de sentirce bien y esa la forma de diferenciarlo de un demonio. Pero haceptar esos poderes y llamarlos propios era la unificacion, el demonio que soño con ser hombre y el hombre que soño con ser demonio, ser uno y habrazar al otro

Aun tiene ese miedo, sabe que tiene mas poder del que soño ¿pero estaba bien?, el robo ese poder, no lo consiguio mediante esfuerzo o nacio con el, la pregunta era ¿quien era?, era el hombre o el demonio, un demonio no puede hablar de amor, un demonio no puede enamorarce

Pero el puede sentir lo que es ser feliz, pensar que era un demonio era absurdo, el lo sabia incluso cualquiera puede decirle que es un idiota por pensarlo, pero cuantos tiene ese problema, ¿cuantos pueden decir que temen de lo que son por dentro?

Esto lo tenia sumido en tanta confucio y suponiendo que esta solo en el campo de entrenamiento prestar atencion no era muy necesario, por lo que nunca bio a una rubia venir hacia el

— ¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki? — pregunto la chica rubia

—SI, ese soy…— miro a la chica que le hablo, por un momento no presto atencion a aquella chica, pero al verla por segunda vez miro su cara y se vio a si mismo,¿Porque esta chica era igual a el?

—Mucho gustos, yo soy Naruko y se puede decir que soy tu…pariente— el escucho mal esas palabras o es una broma cruel de alguien

— ¿Mi pariente? — pregunto con asombro, esta chica es muy parecida a el casi es un reflejo-Perdona pero creo que me confundes, ttebayo

—No, eres Uzumaki Naruto, yo soy algo asi como tu….hermana perdida ¡dattebayo! — ella dijo como si fuera una verdad universal, pero el nunca ha tenido una hermana, jamas a tenido ningun familiar

El esta desconfiado, y no es para menos, esto es una trampa, pero si esta chica piensa que el va a caer esta equivocada

— ¿Qué es esto, una trampa?, mejor dime quien eres y que quieres ttebayo— se alza y tomo distancia biendo cada movimiento que aquella chica podria hacer- no pienso caer

La chica no se soprendio demaciado por a forma en la que el reacciono, ella esperaba que no le crellera, era cuestion de logica

—Soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, nadie jamas me podria engañar ttebayo— dijo arogantemente mientras para dar mas realismo trato de poner una pose de pelea, la cual aruino al resvalar con un pergamno que dejo de su entrenamiento previo

La chica rio, el se molesto

—Mira se que no me crees y no te culpo, honestamente yo tampoco lo creria, pero juro que es verdad ttebayo— dijo dando una sonrisa forzada tratando de sonar tranquila, pero se veia nerviosa, tenia miedo y por un momento Naruto se vio reflejado en ella. Pero no importa lo mucho que se identifique, es cierto la gente siempre ha dicho que Naruto ha tenido un enorme corazon. Pero esto es algo ireal.

—Mira, yo jamas he tenido algun pariente eso incluye alguna hermana, ¿como no pensar que esto es una trampa? ttebayo— Naruto jamas bajo la guardia y se encontraba empuñando una kunai. Su mirada escudriñaba cada centimetro del cuerpo de aquella chica que afirmaba ser su hermana, se veia de la misma edad, las facciones de la cara eran las mimas, podrian ser gemelos, pero el cuerpo de aquella chica era muy desarrollado para una chica de tan corta edad, Naruto no pudo evitar el prohibido pensamiento de su sexy no jutsu, la semejanza era la misma, pero eso no impreciono tanto como cuando logro posar su mirada en los ojos tan azules como los suyos, el parecido no le importo, sino era una mirada similar, tristesa un reflejo del miedo, del odio, del dolor, si la gente se detubiera a mirar sus ojos con tanto detalle como el lo esta haciendo ¿verian lo mismo?

Naruto bajo poco a poco la kunai, en realidad fue algo inconciente. La mirada era la misma y por un momento le creyo, era loco, era tonto pero concideramos que era Naruto un chico que sabe lo que es sufrir y eso fue lo que resumio todo.

—Mira, una prueba de que no miento, dame un golpe— dijo la chica habriendo sus brazos, simulando ser un blanco, Naruto se desentendio entre un lapzo y otro, no entendia la extraña muestra de…confiaza que aquella chica proponia

— ¿Eso en que ayuda? — Naruto tomo guardia de nuevo al ver que el brazo con la kunai habia bajado, se sintio un tanto torpe por bajar su guardia, pero todo esto era sumamente extraño y el comenzaba a creer en la chica

—Bueno, conosco algo de ninjutsus, si soy un bushin desaparesco y si tuviera una transformacion de igual manera se acabaria, suena logico ¿no?— dijo la chica dandole una sonrira mientras seraba sus ojos, podria clasificarse como algo tierno, la imagen de su sexy no jutsu volvio a su mente y una pequeña gota de sangre salio de su nariz, ahora sabia el porque de todos los pervertidos que veian la imagen de esa bella rubia caian, era una imagen tierna incluso para el fue una bella imagen. Le costaba admitir que aprendio algo mas de ero-senin que simples tecnicas

—Eso no prueba nada, aun si eso fuera habria miles de explicaciones como un ge…— su cara cambio y comenzo a ver en cualquier direccion, como pudo ser tan idiota de no verlo, esto podria ser facil un genjutsu claro habia algo que contrastaba esa idea, si estubiera en uno tal vez ya hubieran aprobecharlo para eliminarlo. Elebo la cantidad de chakra, si esto era un genjutsu, solo hay dos formas de detenerlo elevar el nivel de chakra o que se le inllecte de algun compañero

Cuando habrio los ojos la chica continuaba hay, con los brazoz extendidos pero una cara de confucion al no tener idea de lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, y francamente empesaba a desesperarce de aquella actitud por parte del chico

Naruto aun no estaba convencido, podria haver dos soluciones que el genjutsu fuera demaciado poderoso y en ese momento solo estaban ellos no habria forma de que alguien externo le inllectara chakra. La otra respuesta era que la chica efectivamente se encontraba hay

—Mira, esta pocicion es sumamente cansada, ¿ vas a aser algo o no?, ttebayo— bufo molesta, sabia que aquel rubio era precabido y tal vez en su pocicion aria lo mismo pero si que la sacaba de sus casillas

Naruto mobio sus pies lentamente viendola directamente pero tratando de estar alerta de cualquiero minimo movimiento extraño, al estar a unos sentimetros de ella pudo apreciarla mejor, era linda, que pensara eso le dio la idea de que era un narcicista

—Adelante y no te contengas pega duro, ttebayo— la muchacha era confiada en exeso eso se notaba a primera instancia pero decidio probar, si era un jutsu lo sabria a continuacion, la tomo del hombro e impacto un tremendo puño en su estomago, el haire se le escapo y callo en el piso mietras que unas rebeldes lagrimas llegaron a salirle por el golpe

Cuando la vio tirada el rubio se preocupo, tal vez uso demaciada fuerza y la lastimo de gravedad, se inco junto a ella y la tomo en sus brazos para verla mejor

—Eres un baka, te exediste— parecia mas un gemido que un regaño, el dolor era fuerte y el no se habia contenido, ella misma lo habia pedido claro que viendose en esta situacion haberse contenido un poco hubiera sido mejor— Eres un baka

El chico se sintio mal por su aranque de fuerza, tomo a la chica y fue coriendo hacia la unica persona que podria ayudarlo en este…llamece predicamento. Aunque el dolor solo duro un poco y no fue lo suficiente como para matarla, no podia negar que ser cargada era algo lindo, nunca nadie la habia cargado y era algo nuevo pero por otro lado hacia donde se dirigian era lo que se preguntaba la chica rubia.

Saltaba por los techos de las casas en direccion de la oficina de Tsunade-bachan, era con dos motivos uno que revisase que la chica no estubiera en peligro y el otro que Tsunade constatar que esta era algo de el.

—Tsunade-bachan— fue lo que grito mientras interumpia en la oficina, Tsunade, estubo a punto de arojarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano, cosa que dejo caer al ver que Naruto venia con una chica en brazos-Necesito ayuda

Despues de una explicacion de lo ocurido mientras revisaba si habria algun daño permanete o solo un golpe sin gran importancia, llego el momento en el que al escuchar hermana perdida fue lo que llamos su atencion. El golpe no era de cuidado, tal vez dejaria un moreton en el plano vientre de la chica pero nada que fuera de cuidado, tsunade miro a Naruto y le iso una seña de que la esperara a fuera, cuando salia se topo con Shizune que lo vio sin gran sorpresa

—Naruto-kun, ¿vienes por alguna misión? — era un pregunta razonable pero el chico negó con la cabeza, Shizune entro y un par de minutos después salió un tanto impactada, miro a Naruto y estudio los detalles de su rostro después dijo que en un momento regresaba

Cuando regreso Shizune venía acompañada de Anko e Ibiki, entraron sin prestarle gran atención al rubio que se preguntaba porque la llegada de estos, acerco su oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar cuando esta se abrió dejándolo caer ante la mirada de todos, Naruko al ver esto inflo sus mejillas y después susurro algo como "aparte de baka, fisgón" cosa que fue escuchado por el rubio lo que puso en defensiva

—Yo no fisgoneaba, solo que me recargue, ttebayo— el argumento nadie lo creyó, pero no le dio tiempo de que alguien debatiera esa escusa al ver como Tsunade salía y cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede, oba-chan?— al mirar la cara pensativa de Tsunade

—Bueno Naruto, te are algunas preguntas— Tsunade saco un libro pequeño y un bolígrafo de su abrigo

—De acuerdo oba-chan— dijo el rubio aún más interesado en toda esta situación. La interrogada debía ser la chica no el

—Naruto ¿crees que esa chica sea algo tuyo? — era un punto de vista, ella no estuvo en el parto de Kushina pero sabía por ende que Naruto había sido uno solo y nada daba alguna señal de aquella chica en serio fuera algo relacionado con el rubio

—Pues no lo sé ttebayo— era las primeras palabras del rubio, por una parte él había hablado con sus padres, encontró muchas respuestas incluso sus orígenes pero jamás habían hablado de algún pariente o algo que se le asemejara— pero no lo creo, yo hasta donde puedo saber, soy hijo único

— ¿Qué opinas de la chica?— la pregunta lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, por el rápido cambio de tema

—Bueno, no la conozco mucho, pero se ve que es muy altanera, y ruidosa ttebayo— recordando cómo lo llamo fisgón— aparte que por pedirme que la golpeara se sobre estima demasiado, mira que pedirme a mí el gran Naruto uzumaki golpearla, no es muy lista dattebayo

Tsunade anoto todo incluso se ´podía apreciar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro con cada palabra que escuchaba. Termino de escribir y después se giró hacia Naruto lo tomo del cabello y le arranco unos cuantos cabellos, Naruto se quejó y después comenzó a sobar su cabeza

— ¡La edad te afecta ya vieja!— le dijo molesto— ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Necesito esto para hacer algunos análisis — contesto calmadamente— aparte que me debes una por llamarme vieja

— ¿Pruebas? — Pregunto el rubio— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo a una niña alegando ser tu hermana y constate que no es algún bushin o una técnica de transformación, aunque eso lo determinaran Anko e Ibiki, así que resta sacar todas las soluciones posibles.

—Espera, ¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados? — pregunto curioso, al fin y alcabo era algo referente con el

—Estas cosas tardan semanas Naruto, tal vez en un par de semanas— dijo sacando un cálculo lo más aceptado

— ¡Un par de semanas!, eso es mucho tiempo— se quejó el rubio

—Bueno estas cosas tardan Naruto, si quieres algo cien por ciento exacto necesito hacer pruebas— comenzaba a desesperarse

— ¿No puedes hacer algo más rápido en este momento?

—Tal vez puedo hacer algo, no se un estudio de plaquetas, pero decirte lo exacto que el estudio seria mera especulación— termino diciendo la hokage

—Pero, al menos demuestra algún parentesco ¿no? — concluso el rubio

—Bueno si, pero con estudios más detallados la exactitud será completa.

—No digo que no los hagas, si no que eso me serviría, puedes Hacer eso primero.

Tsunade suspiro y después acepto, dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba.

—Solo una cosa naruto, eventualmente los resultados obtenidos aun are más pruebas. Los resultados de plaquetas los tendré en unas horas mientras tanto acompáñame necesita más muestras que unos simples cabellos

Naruto siguió a la hokage al hospital de la aldea. Lo primero que hiso Tsunade fue tomar dos hisopos grandes e introducirlos en su nariz, después saco un tercero y tomo muestras de su saliva, lo que uso para rematar fue lo más horrible, saco una jeringa y le pidió a Naruto el brazo

—ba-chan ¿Qué no hay otra forma? — pidió, más bien lloro al ver la inminente aguja acercarse a su antebrazo

—No seas llorón Naruto—Tsunade tomo con fuerza el brazo del chico mientras intentaba meterla jeringa, dos minutos después Naruto apretaba con fuerzas su antebrazo, mientras sacabas lagrimas de dolor—Naruto eres un shinobi de esta aldea y ya deberías estar lo suficientemente grande para soportar una simple aguja

Naruto miro con desaprobación a la mujer y después de un nuevo golpe por algún insulto, trataron de volver al tema que había iniciado toda esta extraña situación, la cual nadie sabía cómo empezó ni nada por el estilo era algo

—Entonces y las pruebas en conjunto , ¿Cuánto tardaran? — era la misma pregunta de antes y como siempre la misma respuesta

—Sería mejor tener todas las pruebas y entregarlas el mismo día y muchas tardan, Naruto esto no es un juego, estas cosas tardan

—Y las el estudio de paketas ¿cuánto?, ttebayo—pregunto cada vez más interesado el chico, si Tsunade se tomaba el tiempo y la delicadeza de todo esto era porque era algo grande de seguro

—Plaquetas Naruto plaquetas y lo acabo de mandar hacer, lo más probable es que ese estudio lo tenga hoy en la noche, pero te repito es casi una prueba casera, y no quiere decir que lo que salga sea exactamente— lo dijo mientras etiquetaba cada muestra con el nombre y un número "1"

—Entonces vendré esta noche, ¿Pero y la chica?

—La interrogan Anko e Ibiki.

—Entonces crees que miente.

—Naruto tu sabes que es posible ocupar un cuerpo y hacer que este actué a tu voluntad, es difícil pero no imposible, encontrar la verdad en ese campo es para lo que están Ibiki y Anko.

—Tsunade-sama, en dado caso que ella si fuera algo mío, ¿habría problema en que se quedara conmigo? — Tsunade se sorprendió en aquella petición, muy por encima de todo Naruto siempre ha sido aislado y solo, y tener alguien que llamar familia era un regalo venido del cielo, pero estas alturas y sin ninguna prueba más que la palabra de una desconocida era casi imposible, dentro de él Tal vez empezó a fantasear con una vida con alguien que llamar familia, que cruel seria que las probabilidades de eso eran casi cero

—Naruto, no le vería inconveniente, solo que….Naruto-kun no tomes decisiones aun.

Las horas pasaron, largas para meditar, naruto no quiso pensar más en el asunto, pero la sola idea de tener a alguien lo emocionaba, ¿cómo debería actuar?, la idea contrastaba con las palabras de Tsunade, aceptándolo, él era perseguido por lo que él era…no por lo que el tenia dentro, que tal si todo esto era una trampa bien elaborada, aunque con fallos muy evidentes, como quien en su sano juicio creía en una hermana, la idea podría salir de una imaginación muy activa.

Primero fue a la oficina de tsunade, en la cual ya no había nadie por lo cual decidió ir a buscar al hospital, mientras entraba fue a la recepción y le informaron que se encontraba en una de las salas de laboratorio. Cuando entro pudo ver a Naruko con unas lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando su brazo, sin contar el chichón en la cabeza de esta, decidió no preguntar

Tsunade lo invito a pasar, no lo sabía pero algunos ANBUS se encontraban escondidos en la sala, ir sin alguna escolta que la cubriera será algo estúpido de hacer, tomar precaución era una sabia decisión

—oba-chan, ¿cuáles fueron los resultados?

Tsunade seguí estudiando cada resultado por separado, miraba uno y volteaba a ver de inmediato al otro y repetía el acto una y otra vez

—Bueno, las plaquetas son parecidas— dijo impresionada, siendo sincera ese era el resultado menos esperado para la hokage que no encontraba el fallo en esa prueba, mandaría hacerla otra vez

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar eso más la expresión de Tsunade, ¿quería decir que esa chica si era su hermana?, y esa pregunta se formuló, a lo cual la hokage no podría negar viendo los resultados

El chico se sorprendió, la chica temió

—Los resultados indican que al menos ella si puede ser pariente tuya.

— ¿puede? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos rubios

—Como explique antes a Naruto, esta prueba no es exacta, solo es algo casi casero, los resultados oficiales los tendré en un par de semanas— repetía la hokage, acto que sentía ya casi hostigaste

— ¿Un mes?, eso es mucho dattebayo— regañaba la chica para Tsunade esto era algo un poco desquiciante parecía hablar con dos Narutos

—pero entonces, te quedaras en mi casa hasta que los resultados esten listos.

—Espera un momento, aun no estamos seguros de que rayos ocurre y eso es una decisión demasiado apresurada— fue el comentario que cualquiera haría en una posición similar, pero ella conocía a Uzumaki Naruto, él ya había tomado su decisión y estaba segura que habría un comentario de reproche. No se equivocó y recibió un argumento pero no del muchacho

—Usted me dijo que si se probaba que Naruto yo éramos relacionados me dejaría establecerme aquí y en su casa, entiendo que la edad afecte su memoria pero…fue callada por el golpe que recibió de parte de la hokage por el comentario respecto a su edad.

Después de unos minutos para que la chica recuperar la conciencia. Era como hablar con dos Naruto cada vez era más difícil conseguir comportarse y no intentar cometer un homicidio doble

Después de una charla bastante ruidosa, lo inevitable ocurrió y Tsunade tuvo que aceptar, por un lado Naruto quería alguien que le hiciese algo de compañía no lo podía culpar por eso, solo que exponer al rubio siendo la un blanco para muchos ninjas perversos esta podría ser una trampa mantenerse firme era lo que ameritaba y si ellos no sedería lo harían bajo sus condiciones

—De acuerdo Tu ganas Naruto, pero solo bajo las siguientes condiciones, estarás rodeado de Jounin en cada momento, ella tendrá que reportarse en mi oficina todos los días por tres veces. Y tu Naruto no se te permite hacer misiones fuera de la aldea, tus misiones serán rango D—esa condición era más una pequeña venganza, que por un momento el chico titubeo, rebajarse a hacer misiones de genin, bueno si era aún un genin pero no por eso estaba en el nivel de uno, está por encima de la misma hokage

—Está bien ba-chan acepto lo términos, ttebayo— aun su frustración por misiones de tan poco índole le ofendían pero quería conocer a esta chica, quería tener a alguien en casa, era egoísta ese pensamiento pero por primera vez pensó en tener alguien que en casa era algo nuevo.

—Conforme a ti— señalo a Naruko que miraba la escena en silencio— Tu eres considerada un civil en la aldea, como tal te comportaras y eso implica que cualquier anomalía tienes que acatar la orden de la seguridad y con seguridad me refiero a Jounin, chunin o incluso genin cualquiera tiene una autoridad para detenerte en un apto que amenace la seguridad de los demás, entiendes

Fue una fugas indirecta era claro que la anciana mujer que era como Naruko consideraba a la hokage, no le tenía ningún tipo de confianza, no le sorprendió pero no quería decir que le agradara que la tratase como una criminal.

Aceptaron se despidieron y fueron en dirección del departamento de Naruto, al momento de salir la habitación quedo en silencio por un par de segundos y después aparecieron Anko e Ibiki que habían observado cada palabra e incluso su lenguaje corporal, Tsunade saco la libreta donde había anotado las respuestas de Naruto y se las lanzo

—Tsunade-sama, aquí solo están las respuestas de la chica, ¿las del gaki? —pregunto Anko revisando las demás hojas donde solo encontró dos respuestas repetidas en una segunda hoja

—No necesite escribirlas, eso fue lo que quería que investiguen, su patrón del habla sus movimientos, que conlleva los ademanes incluso la típica palabra que usa Naruto, ambos contestaron exactamente igual— tanto Anko como Ibiki lo notaron, era una sincronía que si no rayaba en lo perfecto si era algo parecido, la chica era sólida, no había marcas de que fuera un Jutsu, indagaron en su mente, había muchos cabos sueltos, pero ellos eran expertos en la tortura indagar en la mente no era exactamente su terreno, eso lo estudiaría el Yamanaka, aunque si hubo algo que llamo la atención de Anko, cuando miro en la mente de la chica vio muchas imágenes al que no parecían tener mucho sentido, solo había una que tenía muy metida y era porque la misma Anko había visto ese lugar, solo que no recordaba donde, era la imagen de algún cuarto una habitación amplia y muy blanca, muchas maquinas pero había sido un recuerdo fugaz

—Tsunade-sama, lo que conseguimos de la chica solo fueron cosas algo vagas, es claro que esconde algo, pero sin poder jugar con ella y por lo visto el mocoso le interesa , sería difícil sacarle alguna información sin usar nuestros medios— ahora era el que hablaba Ibiki al no poder sacar mucha información

— ¿Esconder algo?, ¿Porque esa afirmación? —preguntaba interesada Tsunade

—Cuando estábamos cada vez más cerca de alguna verdad incómoda ella decía hacia bromas o simplemente,

—Bromas, eran más ataques hacia nosotros.

—Debes de admitir que decir que eras tan venenosa como una víbora fue chistoso.

Debe de admitir que la bribona era muy buena para sacar de quicio a Anko incluso la hiso ruborizar al poner en duda su sexualidad al decir que mostrarle sus enorme senos funcionaria tal vez si fuera hombre pero ella era mujer, por la forma en la que Anko siempre en tono de intimidarla se le inclinaba para verla directamente a los ojos, cabe aclarar que tuvo que detener que la kunoichi para que no matara a la chica rubia

La chica no hablaba el chico no sabía que decir

El caminar era algo incómodo, para ambos, no se decían nada o Naruto no sabía que decir, claro que había miles de preguntas que hacer y una era como es que nunca hubo algún comentario de su clan, tal vez no necesariamente era su hermana tal vez una prima, claro si fuera el caso porque presentarse como una hermana, bueno pasaría un mes donde tendrá la oportunidad de pedir todas las respuestas ahora lo mejor es descansar.

Caminaron un rato mas donde ninguno decía o comentaba solo la guiaba, la chica parecía tener un excelente sentido de la ubicación ya que nunca tuvo que darle alguna indicación para dirigirla a su apartamento.

—Dime entonces, ¿cuál habías dicho que era tu nombre?—era una petición para romper el silencio incomodo

—Soy Naruko— lo dijo sin mucha importancia

— ¿Solo Naruko?

— ¿He? bueno sí, soy Naruko…—.

La verdad es que la situación era bastante ridícula y tan poco creíble, solo era cuestión de que en un mes las cosas se aclararan

— ¿Uzumaki? —Pregunto extrañado. Hasta donde él tenía entendido el clan Uzumaki fue destruido con la aldea del remolino, las preguntas eran muchas y Naruto moría por sabes todas las respuestas, pero también de un inmenso cansancio después de ese día

Al llegar al departamento se percató que así como así dejaría pasar la noche a una completa extraña, ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso?

—Bueno, hasta mañana dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Naruto

—Espera, ¿adónde vas? — cuestiono de inmediato, fuesen familia o no ella era alguien muy confiada y hasta cierto punto molesta

—A dormir— le miro con flojera y se dispuso a irse—No sé tú, pero yo me muero de casación ttebayo

— ¿Pero por qué en mi habitación? — reclamaba Naruto molesto por la confianza de aquella chica

— ¿Pretendes que duerma en el suelo?— de inmediato entre cerro los ojos y se acercó a naruto hasta estar cerca de el

—Pues...pues—desvió de inmediato su mirada, la cercanía de la chica lo avergonzaba

—Vamos es cortesía, a una mujer no se le puede pedir dormir en el piso—reitero con la voz un tanto más melosa

Gano al momento en que Naruto accedió, pidió que solo fuese esa noche y que al día siguiente se acomodara en otra estancia

Al momento de descansar en la sala, el no dejo pasar el pequeño detalle de que esto podría ser una fachada

—Kage bushin no jutsu— esa técnica era muy útil en un caso como este si algo pasara el clon intervendría y esto lo alarmaría— Quiero que estés siempre alerta

—Si— se limitó a decir dejando que el rubio durmiera

Las horas pasaron y el clon se mantenía siempre vigilando en dirección de la habitación de Naruto, la puerta se abrió y de inmediato el clon se escondió para ver cada movimiento de la chica que llevaba un gorro blanco, camino y entro en otra habitación

— ¿Solo fue al baño? — fue lo que se dijo, Naruko salió miro a Naruto, entro a la habitación saliendo de inmediato con el gorro de este y una manta, arropándolo y poniendo el gorro para que este no se despertara, el clon nunca dejó de estar en alerta, pero la escena le pareció un tanto incrédula

—si quieres puedes bajar la guardia— comento Naruko mientras se dirigía de nuevo a dormir— Mi intención no es lastimarlo— serrando la puerta de inmediato, el clon abrió completamente los ojos, ella supo de él todo el tiempo, tal vez ella puede sentir chacra, o tal vez ella es una excelente nija rastreadora, o solo tal vez escucho cuando él fue creado, el Kage bushin es un poco ruidoso al aparecer a los clones

OMENAKE

Esa noche le dio paso a un día, y ese día se convirtió en una semana, Naruto jamás bajo la guardia, y esa semana había creado de uno a dos clones. No era el mejor plan, sabiendo que esta chica sabia de la existencia de los mismo pero no tenía una mejor idea, por su parte los escuadrones ANBU también estaban alrededor cubriendo puntos estratégicos alrededor del perímetro, incluso en el transcurso de la semana donde a cualquier situación extraña ellos de inmediato intervendría

—El sigue usando clones para protegerse, ¿No es muy listo cierto? — bromeo uno de los ANBU por la estrategia de Naruto

—No seas idiota, Naruto-sama no solo se quedaría con una primera defensa— protesto uno de ellos, Naruto se había vuelto una leyenda en su aldea, sus hazañas le valieron un reconocimiento y su primer sueño hecho realidad. Al menos para la comunidad shinobi que sabía lo grande de estas hazañas, muchos dejaron de ver a un demonio y ver a un hombre

—Él tiene razón, y aunque fuera cierto que solo deja un clon, Naruto-sama es mucho muy fuerte podría acabarnos a todos de un golpe—comento otro o más bien otra, tampoco era de esperar que para las mujeres este fuera mucho más atractivo, donde muchas de las kunoichis competían por ser la afortunada que tuviera al rubio. Estas cosas no dejan de ser graciosas. Hasta hace poco los niños lo veían como un bicho raro y ahora se vuelve frecuente escucharlos jugar a ser ninjas y las peleas que conllevan por ver quién va a ser Naruto ("Yo soy Naruto", "No, yo lo soy", "¿Están locos?, solo yo me comparo con el gran Naruto-san", "Tu eres muy torpe", "¿Así?, tu eres muy enano", "entonces soy el clon de Naruto-sama") eran peleas muy frecuentes entre los niños de la academia y no dejaban de sorprender al mismo rubio

—Ya eres un miembro de ANBU, deja de ser una colegiala tonta— se escuchó el reclamo de alguno de los miembros del escuadrón

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — contesto molesta la chica del grupo

—Es la verdad, sobrevaloras al niño—se volvió a escuchar la voz

—Si eso es cierto, que se levante el que pueda pelear con Naruto-sama y ganarle— pidió la chica

—…—

—…—

Ella regreso a su posición, la máscara no dejaba ver su rostro pero ella tenía una enorme sonrisa

Ok chicos no planeaba hacer este de varios capítulos pero por lo que veo es demasiado largo así que creo que esta historia será u poco larga, no mucho pero si me tomara unos cuantos capítulos, hasta el siguiente nos vemos, espero ver sus respuestas en reviews


End file.
